Boarding School For Party Animals
by Crystal lee.16
Summary: Bella, Rose and Alice all get sent to a british boarding school after taking a party to far, Where they meet some VERY cute guys at the boarding school who are there for the same reason.


'Hummm what should i wear today' i grabbed my lacey black underwear and slipped them on then put on a black mini-skirt that just covered my bum, a very short white top that just reached the end of my boobs showing my bra underneath the top and my diamond crystal bellybutton piercing and to finish the outfit off a pair of black 4 inch heels. I ran into the bathroom again and straitened my hair and put on thick eye liner, foundation, eye shadow, lip stick and mascara. I went back to my room and grabbed my LV handbag and put all the things i needed in it. I walked down stairs and made my-self some toast and walk out grabbing my car keys on the way. I walked out and got into my pink Nissan Micra convertible and drove towards school.

I got out of my car and like every other day, everyone stopped what they was doing a looked at me i mean why wouldn't they i am the cutest, hottest, most sexiest person at this school, i know i sound up myself right now but its true everyone wants to be me i am the head cheerleader and the most popular person at Forks High School. My name is Isabella Swan but i prefer Bella or Izzy and every guy wants me.

'Hey Izzy' Mike said as soon as i got out of my car 'Bidding Party at my house tonight you coming?'

'Sure as hell am! Girls or Guys?'

'Girls spread the word' then he walked off texting.

I then pulled out my phone and started to text everyone

_Bidding party at Mikes house tonight: Guys buying Girls_

_Xx Bella xX_

I walked to my locker and put some things away and then walked to class as soon as the bell rung.

My first class was form where you can do anything you like i walked in and saw that are normal teacher wasn't there we had a sub so i went up to him and said 'Mr Nicks wants to talk to you about something'.

'ok i will go after class' dam this wasn't working hum

'He said its urgent' that did it he got up and walked/ran to his office.

I went to my seat and stood up on my table

'HEY EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN'

That did it

'ok everyone there's a party at Mike's house to night its a bidding one guys buying girls spread the word'

'YES' everyone was shouting then a new girl called Tami stuck up her hand 'Umm who the fuck do you think you are and wants a bidding party?' everyone burst out laughing then i answered 'Hummm let me think i am the coolest, hottest, most sexiest person you will ever meet bitch and a bidding party for all you losers who don't know what it is, is when the girls walk down a runway in their underwear and all guys are watching the highest bid there has ever been was 1,000 anymore Q's?'

'Umm why are we bidding its pretty stupid'

Then my best friends Rosalie and Alice shouted 'ITS NOT STUPID ITS TO SEE HOW MUCH YOUR WORTH IDOIT!' everyone burst out laughing again at the new kid.

Then the sub teacher came back in and everyone shut up and ran out of the room giggling still with the teacher shouting 'You can't go yet!'.

My next class was gym but for all the cheerleaders who did gym just practised cheerleading instead and it wasn't that bad because i got to do it with Rosalie and Alice.

We changed into are mini cheerleading outfits that were a two piece that were pink and white and started warming up.

'OMG that girl is such a loser she was like 'what's a bidding party' and 'who the hell are you', its like EVERYONE should know who you are you get the highest bid every time! Plus your the most popular person' Rosalie said _(_Rosalie normal_, _**Bella bold**_, Alice Italics)_

'**OMG i know!' **

'_LOL did you see her clothes 'barf ' they were like GRANNY clothes' _

'**They were the most UGLYEST clothes i have ever seen!'**

'I bet you and Alice can make them WAY better!'

'_**Ahahahahahahahahah'**_

'Okay everyone Pyramid Bella on top, listen to the order starting at the bottom, 1st row from left Kristy, Clair, Allen, Amy, Demy. 2nd row Courtz, Madi, Kate, Ashlee. 3rd row Kelly, Katie, Rosy. 4th row Rosalie and Alice and Bella on top. GO!, GO!, GO!' are Coach said.

Everyone got onto the pyramid and then i got onto the top level and shouted 'Do i flip or what?'

'Yes do the scorpion while your up there and then do a flip down and then when you get to the ground you, Alice and Rosalie do a round off and one more flip then your done and you can all have the rest of the day off if you do it right'.

We all did it right then got back changed and jumped in my car and went to the shopping centre.

'Ok we need to first go to Victoria Secrets and find the BEST underware EVER!' Alice said as soon as we got there

'Right, and then we need to find so realy short dresses that can be taken off while we are walking' Rose said soon after

'Ok if we stay here for umm 3 hours we can go back to my house and get ready.


End file.
